The Third Rider
by Pixi15
Summary: What if the third egg hatched for a girl? Read about Selena as she becomes the Third Rider. Has love between Selena/Eragon and Murtagh/Selena. Here you go my first story. Please review and know that I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

The Third Rider

My throat feels likes it's on fire. I think Eragon could hear me from the Spine. I know the whole village heard my screams. Brom has come to my room, sword in hand, to see if I'm in trouble.

"Lena . . . What's wrong?" He asks bewildered.

"N. . .Nothing," I'm still shaking as I say it, "a bad dream that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

So he goes back to bed not before yelling out the window to say sorry to the neighbors. I don't know why he asked he probably knows what it was about already.

Durza, the Shade.

It's almost dawn, it's about this time that, five years ago, that I first came Carvahall. I remember the day so well . . .

** I was ten and so happy. I had always been smart for my age but I was still ten and barely knew anything about the world outside the castle. My father had promised me I could ride on Shruikan before bed. **

** Yes that's right I am, or was, the daughter of King Galbatorix. My name is Selena. I didn't really remember my mother only that she was very pretty and loving. My nurse, Meehla, had been my mother's favorite servant and had love my mother and she loved me too. She often told me stories about my mother and her generosity. But, for some reason my mother's name (and sometimes it seems like my name too) was almost Taboo. My father never said her name or mine. I didn't even know her name. Lately Meehla had been telling me stories about my father, scary, disturbing stories, I kinda believed them (I mean I knew he wasn't always nice) but I did love my father. But I did love Meehla more. **

** As I skipped to my father's chambers, I heard him talking to someone. At first I thought it was General Durza. I didn't like him, he was always looking at me funny and followed me with his eyes. But they were both looking at someone else so I moved to see who it was because I was curious.**

** It was Meehla. **

"**Durza has informed me that you have been telling my daughter stories about me." My father said quietly. **

"**I have and they are not stories I tell her the truth just as her mother instructed me to." Meehla said proudly.**

"**Do the instructions of her dead mother mean more to you then your own life?" His voice soft and dangerous like an adder's hiss. **

"**Yes. I knew I was going to die today and I am ready for it. When my mistress died, her last wish was for Selena to see you for what you really are, a monster."**

"**Very well, Durza, you may kill her now." He paused. "I will enjoy watching you die."**

** Then I watched as Durza drew his sword and beheaded my favorite person in the whole wide world.**

** I ran...Everything she had said was true...He had killed her...running...He was no longer my father, now he was Galbatorix...running...I hated him...running... and would make sure Durza paid for killing her...Meehla. **

** I ran into Shruikan in the courtyard near my rooms. I loved dragons they were so beautiful and powerful. I let her speak to me mind to mind but just that. I didn't want her to see my thoughts. **

_** Little One, would you like a ride now? **_**Her voice was expressionless, and now I knew why. Meehla had told me that my father had made Shruikan hatch with dark magic. Now she was his slave and knew only rage and expressionless.**

_** No...not now but thank you. **_**I replied.**

_** Very well**_** she paused, **_**your father wants you he is waiting in the throne room. He has good news for you.**_

_** Thank you Shruikan! **_**I ran to the throne room trying to make myself look presentable on the way. I was good at hiding my emotions and clearing my mind. When I was all in order the guards let me in. **

** He was on his throne...Of course. I asked "Father what is the good news you must tell me."**

"**Daughter" He started "I have found a husband for you."**

** I was shocked, I was only ten, wasn't that too young.**

"**Oh" I was having trouble recovering from my shock, "Who...who is it?"**

"**You know General Durza, I believe?"**

** No...please not him.**

"**In return for his, present and future, services he has asked for your hand in marriage."**

** I grew pale.**

** He sensed my discomfort because then he said. "Of course he has agreed to wait until you are sixteen. This is a great honor for you and is the greatest way for you to serve me."**

** This pushed me over the edge I don't know how or when but I will escape.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I had my plan all set I was going to see the one person who I knew would help me, Delgo, Meehla brother, he was my personal guard, well one of them (I had six that took turns guarding me and they often couldn't keep up with me). Delgo was watching me tonight and i would talk to him then. I was burning from my hate and saddness but I would be able to keep it to myself until I was alone. **

**I went back to my room nodded to the guard and began to plan my escape. I was only ten but somehow I was blessed with being very clever and smart there is alot of room in my brain for thinking of multiple things at one time and I remember alot too. My body was also advanced I had long limbs and a certin cat-like grace and I'm very strong and fast. My favorite parts of me though are my eyes and hair I have very vivid green eyes almost an emrald color and my hair is as black as coal. I thing these amazing traits I have come from my father being a Dragon Rider.**

**Anyway back to my escape, I wanted to not phyically hurt my father but still make him suffer and then, all of the sudden I had my plan, my father had two precious stones that he kept in his chambers and in the highest tower where he often went. Someone had stolen the blue one from him long ago and now it would be sucide to try and get them. But not for me I was of his blood so I knew where they were hidden and I would be able to get past his enchantments because he had told me how. My father would most likely be in the tower now so I bounded past my guard and headed towards his rooms. As I had thought my blood rights given to me from birth gave me access to his room. It was in his innermost chamber, the green stone, it had alwys been my favorite because it was the same color as my eyes in the sunlight. I picked it up, hid it in my skirts and ran all the way to my room.**

**As I rounded the last corner to my room I saw Delgo trading shifts with the other guard. When the other guard had left I called Delgo into my room with me. Delgo was around 25 and he and Meehla had been twins both with dark skin, hair and eyes. He had taught me alot and he told good stories too and he had the nicest voice that I had ever heard in a man. Sometimes when I was younger he would sing to me while Meelha rocked me to sleep. He was more of my father figure then my father had ever been and I loved him.**

**"Hello Little Princess" Delgo had a soft voice for being a warrior "Where were you and have you seen Meehla?"**

**When he said her name I burst out into tears, my fearlessness and control were gone. He held me bewildered until I got those awful words out "Meehla........was murdered......by...my...my.....father......and........I........have to.................escape."**

**He sat there stunned finally after shaking and getting control of himself with tears in his eyes he said "Selena, my sister ws the bravest person I have ever known and she loved you. My sister and I are part of the rebellion group called the Varden (I had heard of them and my father hated them) and we were sent here ages ago to protect and teach you. Your mother's name was Arya and she was an elf, she was the sister of Queen Islanzadi, Queen of the Elves."**

**I gasped "So this is why................"**

**"Yes that's why your so special and different, but we don't have time for this now we must escape before he finds a way to make sure you can never leave the castel or him. Now listen to me carefully there is an underground entrance to the city no one knows about except your father...........and your mother. Now we must go now, come to the stables pack a small bag of what you need."**

**I left everything in that room except the green stone, a dagger, and jewelry that could be used as money and bribery. I don't know why I didn't tell Delgo about the green stone maybe because I felt like I couldn't or because I wanted to protect it, whatever the reason I didn't. **

**Delgo got us the two fastest horses a black mare and a dune colored mare and led me to the back of the stable.**

**"The stableman will be back soon so we have to hurry."**

**He lifted up a piece of the stable floor and lead the horses down and came back for me. **

**That's when everything went wrong.**

**"SEIZE THEM" was all I heard and then Delgo shouted "SELENA TAKE A HORSE AND RUN NOW I'LL PROTECT YOU!!!!!!!" **

**I could hear a sword being drawn and then fighting. I got on the dune colored mare and raced away I could hear someone drop into the tunnel and follow me and i the dim lit corridor I could only hope it was Delgo on the black mare. My follower and I raced untill I could see the openning a long time later and then I was free. When I heared my pursuer I turned a little and saw it was Delgo. He was hurt!!!**

**"Ride princess don't worry about me" he yelled and as we raced away from the city I heard a dragons' roar that rang in my bones and made the horses whinny in fear and go faster. We rode until the horses were exausted and stopped in a well hidden pond suronded by thick trees. Delgo was faint from blood loss from a cut on his side. Meehla had taught me how to bandage a wound and as I cared for Delgo he said weakly, "We'll ride north because they will think we will head south towards Surda and the Beor Mountains.**

**"What's in the North?" I asked.**

**"A man in a town called Carvahall who will be able to protect you, his name is Brom and he is one of the Vardens' top agents. That's where you're going."**

**I looked up at him when I heard that he would not be with me**

**"Don't worry Selena (hearing my name felt so good) I'll stay with you until you get there but then I must return to the Varden and do my part."**

**The trip there took many days and is not worth mentioning because we did not talk much, had to hide often and passed through boring plains of nothingness. We caught game a drank water from little streams Finally many weeks we came upon Theirnsford and then Carvahall.**

**"We had better come at night" Delgo stated so we waited until nightfall. Delgo and I changed into clothes that we bought in Therinsfold with some of my jewlery and walked to the tavern.**

**"Do you know where we might find Brom the storyteller?" Delgo asked the barman.**

**"His house is the second house down from here on the right as you walk out" The barman explained as he eyed us suspisously.**

**"Thankyou" Delgo said and ushered me out and to the house that Brom lived in.**

**Delgo knocked three times and paused.**

**An older man came out and asked bluntly "Can I do something for you?" **

**"Brom I am Delgo son of Dorago" Broms eyes lit up immediatly and asked us to come in. "I knew Dorago he was a good man and if your his son then that means..........."**

**"Yes, the Varden needs a favor" Delgo interupted.**

**"What kind of favor" Brom asked calmly.**

**"This is Princess Selena Daughter of Arya (Brom's eyes narrowed and turned towards me) she has escaped her father and realizes he is a cruel man, we need you to pretend she is your daughter and become her mentor and protector." **

**Brom inspected me until I felt self-consious and said "Fine but I have a better plan I have been here too long for anyone to believe she is my daughter. How about you are my nephew and she is your sister, your father, my brother, and his wife have died and you cannot take care of her so you have brought her to me." **

**"Very well" Dego said immpatiently, "I have to get back to the Varden, she has jewelry that will pay for her clothes and other things she needs. Brom, would you give us a moment to say goodbye."**

**Brom left and Delgo faced me and picked me up. **

**"I don't want you to go Delgo" I said choking up.**

**"I don't want to leave you either princess but you will be safe with Brom and I have to go back to the Varden and help them."**

**"I love you Delgo"**

**"I love you too Selena, behave, stay out of trouble, and have a nice life for awhile because you will eventually be needed."**

**"I promise"**

**He hugged me tight, kissed my forehead and then was gone.**

**Eventually I started to see Brom as my father and one of the kindest and gruffest men I would ever meet. The villagers soon accepted me and I learn to love them. Brom became my father and he and he taught me how to dance and sing about the stories he told. I love to sing and dance and at the festivals I dance and sing while Brom tells his stories. Soon I met a boy named Eragon and he became my best friend and I took care of their home when his aunt was sick and I still take care of it since she passed away. **

**This is how I came to live in Carvahall. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Notes from Pixi15: **

**Sorry about the rrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyyy long time in between Chapters my sister was born and I got really busy and I kinda forgot. This is the first time I've been on in months. **

**Sorry about spelling I don't have spell check and I'm not good with spelling.**

**No yukie-eternal-happiness she's not Eragon's mother but her name does have to do with his mother.**

**Hey blizzardstar2000 what's an MS? **

**I'll right more soon! Hope you like it it's my first story!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I turn away from the window still thinking about my past. Then I realize that it's my 16th birthday and Eragon promised he would be back today. Automatically my thoughts brighten up. Eragon's my best friend and when he makes a promise to me he keeps it. I go get dressed, the only thing I miss about my past are the clothes, like any girl, I loved my dresses but I do like working in men's clothes if I have to do dirty work. Today I wear my dark green dress because it's my favorite (and Eragon's too). I race downstairs to make breakfast and when I'm done Brom comes down the stairs.

"Are you sure your alright" he askes meaning how I feel after last nights dream.

"Yeah" I don't like to elborate on my dreams only if they're good or important.

"Happy Birthday, your present's in my room" he adds laughing when I make a face. I don't like presents.

I go up to his room and there's a new book of Dragon Lore for me. It's beautiful and I can tell he wrote and worked on it for a long time. I try not to cry as I open the, no my, book. It has illistations and is written in the Ancient language so only he and I know what he's written.

Brom was a Dragon Rider, he doesn't like to talk about it because he misses his dragon so much. Since we live together there's really no reason to keep secrects from each other. When I turned twelve and started showing magical abilities all the secrects came out. He was very old and had lost his dragon, Saphira, when my father took over. He told me that there were no dragons left. I didn't press him for more when he told me and he told me stories about my mother and about my name sake.

Brom explain my birth to me saddly "Your mother loved your father before he lost his dragon and when he dissappeared she was heart broken. Since your mother was royal she could not look for him herself she sent many others to look for him even after he came back and betrayed the Riders she still loved him and went to him when he made himself ruler of this land. He kept her with him and she was his prisoner, for he gave her potions that made her unable to see his faults and to love him unconditionally. When she became pregnant (elves, apparantly know exactlly when they become pregnant) she and your father were shocked, a half-human, half-elf had never been heard of. After that the potion stopped working and she woke from the spell, she was imprisoned in the high tower. She only had her two sevants with her, your nurse Meelha and Delgo they were only 15 and not dangerous to your father. She instructed them to tell you the truth when you were older, teach you to be a kind, compassionate person and help you escape when you were older. Only three people were allowed to see your mother, your father, Morzan, and, at first, Morzan's wife Selena. Selena was your mother's best friend and when your mother was three months pregnant, Selena dissapeared and your mother was heart-broken. After that your mother's health started declining and she died giving birth to you. Her last gift to you was a spell that would keep your father from ever saying your true name. If he does he will die, it was powerful magic and that was why she was so weak when she went into labor. For some reason your father let your name be Selena, personally I think it was because deep down your father had loved your mother. You know the rest of the story."

I knew what I needed to know and I glad even though it was my sad story.

I ran downstairs and hugged Brom and said thankyou then I ran out the door. Eragon would be coming to see me soon.

I was walking down the street when I saw him. He was just a three months younger than me and he was handsome with his blue eyes and slender but muscular frame. I stopped myself before I got out of hand. I wanted him as my friend then maybe someday we could be..........................stop I don't want to think about this now. We weren't sure how we felt about each other but I liked him more than a friend and I think he liked me more too...............................god I hate it when I do this to myself.

Shaking my head at myself I run to meet him he drops his bag and pulls me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Lena I have something at my house for you but I have to go see Sloan first" he says

"Why?" showing my distaste, we both knew Sloan didn't like him.

"Because I didn't catch anything." He says embaressed "but I might have something to trade with."

"I thimk I'll wait outside" I hate meat, those poor animals.

"Wait for me at the end of town I'll be there in a few minutes"

I waited for longer then I thought I was going to have to wait but finally Eragon came with a sack full of meat. He looked really aggitated.

"Sorry Sloan wouldn't trade with me so Horst had to stop us from fighting and...................well it doesn't matter." He said hurriedly.

"It's ok so what were you trying to trade with him?" I was curious.

"Ok" He begins excitedly, "I was about to shoot a doe when all of the sudden a burst of really bright light blinded me and all of the sudden this precious stone had appeared and I wanted to trade it for meat but Sloan wouldn't take it because it was from the Spine."

"Can I see it" It couldn't be, could it?

"Ta-Da" He pulled it out of his bag and it was just like the green one I had taken from my father except it was blue. Then I remembered Brom had said that a long time ago he stolen something from my father and that it was very important and Brom had given it to the Varden. It was too much of a likeness between the two stones."

I was shaken. "I..I have to go I promised Brom I would help him today.....I'll come over tomorrow I promise."

"Ok" his face started to fall "I had your present though but if your coming tomorrow than I'll see you then" I hated disappointing them but I had to go home and see my stone.

"Bye Eragon."

"Bye Lena."

I ran all the way to my room, Brom wasn't home but he might be soon. I took out my bag that I had brought here with me so long ago. I had barely touched it since Delgo had brought me here and it was a the bottom of my chest. I didn't have any jewelry left except that which I knew belonged to my mother. I looked at the stone and held it. It looked the same as ever and it hadn't grown dull at all.

"Why are you so special" I asked it and unsuprisingly it didn't answer. I looked at it some more muttering to myself. I jumped when I heard the door open downstairs and hid the rock under my pillow.

"Your home?" Brom asked suprised "I thought you be with Eragon."

"I was but he was tired so I just let him go home." I lied it felt so wierd and wrong to be lying to my adoptive father who I had never lied to before.

"Are you ok?"

"No I think I'll go to bed I'm still tired from last night I think I'll read and go to bed"

"Night then."

"Night."

I changed, got my new book, climbed into bed, and started to read I fell asleep quickly dreaming of Dragons and stones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes from Pixi15:

Hi I hope you like it please read and review.

I'm slowly remembering what happens in this story so my Chapters are short but I hope to update more often this way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up I was stiff from sleeping sitting up, I had slept above the blankets and I had the strangest feeling I wasn't alone. It was early maybe a little after sunrise. I got up an the book was on my floor and the egg was tucked into my blanket where my head was _"Did I put that there" I wondered_. I picked the book up and went to go retrieve the stone. I threw the blanket off the bed.

.......................And I screamed. There was a small green dragon sleeping on my bed surrounded by pieces of the stone. _It wasn't a stone it was an egg" _I thought amazed. Wow I can't believe I slept through it hatching, I was so upset. . I heard Brom racing up the stairs and quickly threw the blanket back on it and sat in front of it.

"What's wrong" Brom said as he came into my room.

"Sorry I had a dream again"

"Will you be ok if I go out of town and go to Therinsfold for the day"

"Why?" I was surprised.

"I have to meet with a contact I'll be home around midnight."

"Ok thats fine."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye"

Before he left he stiffened and looked around my room but shook his head and walked out and I let out a sigh. He left and for once I was glad he was leaving this would give me time to figure out what I was going to do. I lifted the blanket up and sure enough there was a fully alert.......hatchling I guess you would call it staring at me with green eyes.......My green shade of eyes. He was beautiful and about the length of my arm and his skin matched the color of his eyes. He had wings and a slightly triangular head and he had to fangs that were showing with his mouth closed and he was looking at me intently. I warily put my hand out to him and as if this was an invitation he put his head in my hand.

Oh the shock and pain!!!!! it was physical, like a blast of icy air and it hurt so much that I fell away from the dragon, The pain filled me with awful sound and it spread through my whole body. After what seemed like a long time I began to feel warm and I looked at, my right hand, the hand I had touched the dragon with. My hand was numb and as I watched as the middle of my palm shimmered and formed a diffused white oval, it itched a burned like a spider bite and I wanted to scratch but restrained myself. I looked in wonder at my hand, I now had the gedwey ignasia!!! That was what marked a Dragon Rider as a Dragon Rider. I was this Dragon's Rider!!! While I had been in pain the dragon had gotten off my bed and rubbed my arm. I flinched fearing I would be hurt again but it didn't and I petted him absent-mindlessly and he looked at me. I had never heard a story about a female Rider before maybe I was the first. I was dragged out of my thinking when the dragon jumped onto my shoulder gracefully like a cat would and began to nuzzle my ear .

Just then I felt a small tendril of thought in my mind and I let my guard down a little knowing that it was not a threat.

It was the Dragon! All I could feel was its emotions and it was hungry. I sighed got up and went to the kitchen and got five strips of dried venison. I cut the meat into little square bits and held one out to the dragon watching in awe. He (or was it a she?) looked at the food and snapped it up. The dragon ate all the meat and drank a bowl of water I got for him.

How was I going to explain this one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes from Pixi15:

Hi everybody here's an update post any reviews or questions you have!!!

Hopefully happy reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I stayed in my room for an hour with the dragon letting it explore and thinking about what I was going to do with it. I had never, ever heard a story about a female Rider and maybe I was the first. I decided I would bring it out to the forest the only problem was it was daylight and I live close to the center of the village. I was going to have to put the dragon in my big travel bag and hope that no one would ask me why I was carrying it. The dragon was slowly curling up to go to sleep and I had to move fast because I had promised Eargon I would come see him and I didn't want him to come looking for me. So steeling myself I put some of my clothes that were too small in my bag and picked up the dragon, ignoring its squeak of protest, and I put him/her in the bag. Just as I was walking out of my room I felt the Dragon's curiosity brush against my mind I let my guard down and tried to tell it mind to mind to be quiet and to not move. When I felt the Dragon understood well enough I walked downstairs, locked the door to my house, and started to walk towards Eargon's house. I was terrified that someone would ask what I was carrying and the Dragon would be discovered but all that happen was that most of the people I saw said hello and went on their way. When I had come to Carvahall I was accepted rather easily despite that I was alittle different from the other children. I did have slightly pointed ears but my hair was long and no one ever saw or if they did see never said anything about them. I let my shield down to see what other people were thinking. As I when past Horst and his two sons Horst was thinking about Elain, his wife, and how he hoped they could have another child soon. His sons were thinking how pretty I was and how it was a shame I was with Eargon. That really shocked me I never realized that Eargon and I really looked like a couple to those who didn't know us well. Many of the fathers and mothers of boys that were alittle older than me were thinking that maybe they could ask Brom if they could arrange a marrige for me with their sons. This was awful I was 15 I thought I had to be a bit older to be married. Not that I was worried I knew Brom would let me pick my own husband and I knew with the Dragon now that my life woul be different...................

It hit me hard this fact I had just thought of.......................I was now a Dragon Rider, I knew the plan for training...............I would never have a normal life, I could never just marry someone and have children......................I never was going to have a chance at the semi-normal life that Brom had been trying to give me. I knew that for the rest of my life I would have had to deal with the Varden but now.......................I had no hope..........

This relization almost made me break down but I knew what I had to do. I already had a bond with this Dragon and in a way I loved it maybe I could keep it in the forest and then I would wait to tell Brom. I just wanted to see how the first few weeks played out.

I reached the forest and took the Dragon to a hollow near a small running stream, it was perfect for the dragon. I left some food along with a blanket and my bag with it so it would have my scent which I thought might be comforting. I started to walk away..........

The Dragon followed............................ I sighed opened my mind and impressed its mind with visions that it must stay here and aviod human contact. I was rewarded by the dragon returning my visions with a sense of understanding and acknowledgement. I sighed again and with one last glance left the dragon at its hiding place looking as lost as a dragon can look.

It was time to go see Eargon.......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes from Pixi15:

Sorry real life happened and I had midterms and all sorts of other stuff going on......

Anyway sorry for the wait more to follow soon.........

Read, Review, and Enjoy Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
